Forever Is Another Day
by Atlas Grim
Summary: AU; Kanji Tatsumi has resigned himself to his dull 9-5 adult life, but that begins to change after witnessing a strange love confession by one of his students. Painful memories which he tried to suppress from his own high school days flood back to him, and the one person he never thought he'd see again comes running back into his life. -Strong Language, Sexual Themes, Yaoi.
1. Haunting Memories

**AN: **AU story. Kanji is an adult in a world where the events from Persona 4 didn't happen. Will include mild sexual themes. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Get the Hell outta here, faggot!"_

_He ran down the small, narrow streets, forcing his young legs to run faster; to push harder than they ever had before! He wouldn't let them fail him now._

_"You fucking queer!"_

_ "We told you to get the fuck out of this town!"_

_What had he done to deserve this, he wondered. All it was... was a stupid confession... that's all it was. It didn't mean anything... it... it wasn't real... it was just a joke. Couldn't they understand it was just a joke? __They had caught him alone, and swarmed in like a hungry pack of mutts snapping violently at his heels, chasing him to the town's border - all ready to tear him a new one! __They didn't need _his kind _around here. The faggot would pay!_

_His shoulder stabbed with a sharp pain, then his lower back, then his head... it left a dull, aching throb where the cutting pain had been. They were throwing rocks at him. Why the hell were they throwing rocks at him? __He was shouting as he ran, but didn't dare look back even once. He couldn't hear his own words. He couldn't remember them... just mangled, panicked sounds; some angry, some pleading... and... something else... something he didn't want to face._

_Another rock hit him again on the back of his head. The ring leader had thrown this, he just knew it. The rock had felt harder, heavier, making a cracking sound as it hit his skull. He cried out in pain, and felt something warm and wet trickle down his neck. And before he knew it, he found himself looking behind to see who had thrown it. His eyes widened, betrayal filling every morsel of his body._

_ "TATSUMI YOU FAG!"_

* * *

Kanji awoke with a jolt. He lay on his back, pressed against the firm mattress. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his chest felt heavy, his breathing constricted and tight. It was that damn dream again! At least he wished he could call it that, for it was much more than just a dream... He exhaled deeply, loudly through his nose and rolled onto his right side to check the time.

6:58am

Just as he expected. Just as it had been for the past three months since he started having that reoccurring dream. He sighed dramatically and flicked a switch on the bedside clock so the alarm wouldn't sound. He always found it slightly ironic that he should wake in a cold sweat each morning only two minutes before his alarm was supposed to chime, but that was life for you, he guessed.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and groaningly pulled himself to a seated position. He slouched, feeling exasperated already, and he hadn't even begun his day of teaching. As he ran his hand through his thick, blonde hair he suddenly caught the sound of the T.V. downstairs; the loud, obnoxious T.V. which never seemed to sleep, and only ever showed those over-dramatised cop shows with the private investigators - his fiancée's favourite!

This didn't help his resolve to sleep all day and just skip work, skip going downstairs, skip seeing his fiancée... skip life. But then again, work would be better than facing her... things weren't going too well with her lately, that was for sure.

He dressed quickly into his clean-cut teacher suit, which he half resented, but it wasn't like they were going to let him wear any of his handmade leather jackets to class anytime soon. As he adjusted his tie he felt resigned to his fate. At least he enjoyed his work, most of the time, he told himself comfortingly as he dashed down the stairs, briefcase in hand.

He entered the kitchen, hoping to grab a quick slice of toast or piece of fruit without being noticed, but it seemed like fate had other plans for him today.

"Off so soon?" A tall, slender woman with short black hair and androgynous features stood between the threshold of the kitchen and living area. Her arms were folded tightly over her chest and her face looked flat, expressionless, yet hard as stone.

Kanji froze, feeling like his heart had stopped beating. It was a feeling not to different from being caught doing something bad as a child by your parent; complete with the same disapproving stare and authoritative tone his parents once used on him.

He couldn't understand how she almost always seemed to catch him sneaking off like this, seeing how she was always in front of that damn idiot box with the volume to the hilt! It was like she had a sixth sense or something?!

He felt like there were two sides of him then. The side that wanted to tell his fiancée to fuck off, because he was a grown man and could leave the house whenever he wanted to! It was the side that always wanted to be the winner of the arguments, because the arguments always started off this way...

And then there was the other side of him... the one that was always flustered in these situations, and tried desperately to think of any excuse as to why he had to leave early, but always found that he was grasping at straws inside a mind that had gone blank.

This was the Kanji that usually took over in these situations, and he hated it. That side of him always made his excuses seem so pathetic and cowardice. His eyes fell instantly to the floor. There was no way in Hell he would be able to meet her stone-cold gaze for this one, the excuse had become too old.

"Lots of grading to do, you know? Mid-term exams are coming up, and there's no way I'm gonna let my students fail, so I gotta keep on their toes!" he said with an awkward laugh.

The woman said nothing, and stood still as a statue, coldness emanating from her. It made him feel worse. At least when she fought with him he didn't have to bear the almost ensnaring guilt he felt. He turned his back to her and faced the front door completely forgetting about breakfast. He sighed, letting his stiff shoulder's drop with a slight sense of relief. At least he won this time.

"And shall you be grading tomorrow? And the day after that? And after that? Perhaps you will never stop grading? So perhaps we should build you a separate study in the house where Kanji-kun goes in, but never comes out!" he voice was firm and sharp. Her words pierced him like glass.

Spoke too soon about winning, he thought dejected, it would have been nice for once... just once.

He grimaced, he didn't exactly know what to say to her, she had a valid point after all. He was avoiding her, and she knew it.

"Naoto, it's not like th-"

"-then what is it?!" Naoto exclaimed, cutting him off.

It wasn't often that Naoto ever raised her voice during arguments, she was just usually cold and sharp. It was serious this time. He walked over to her, and raised his hands ready to place them reassuringly on her shoulders, but stopped at the sight of her recoil.

Something... was very wrong... this time.

"Naoto... I-"

"-you don't love me anymore... do you." It wasn't a question. Her voice was soft, chocked, something he wasn't used to.

He opened his mouth to reassure her. He had to reassure her... this wasn't right. But it was like his voice was lost. He had to force it out of him.

"Y-you're being silly, of course I do..." he was no longer sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"No... you don't... you don't love me," she repeated softly, now avoiding his gaze too, "you love _him_ instead."

Shock spread through Kanji. Was she serious? _Him?_ Who the Hell was _him?_ The only real male friend he had was his old high school pal Teddie, but she couldn't seriously be implying that... it was Teddie! But more importantly, she couldn't seriously be implying that he... that he... no! That was behind him! It was all in the past! He wasn't like that now dammit! He shook his head slowly, almost lost for words entirely.

"You... what the Hell are you on about?" he asked, genuinely perplexed.

She looked up at him, her body stiff and her scorn like ice. He could feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees.

"You're in love with that boy from your dreams," she said bluntly, icily.

She may as well have stuck him with all her might. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him, and at that moment he felt very empty, and alone, like the world had vanished beneath him.

"You talk in your sleep," she said callously, as if answering an unspoken question.

His mouth hung wide open, still in shock, as his mind struggled to process the new information. He closed his eyes tightly, blocking her out. He couldn't stand to look at her a moment longer. He turned away from her stiffly, his shoulders once again returned to their hard, square shape. This was too much for him at this time of day.

"That was in the past," he said, trying to sound as clam as possible, fighting the rising rage within him, "and it's going to stay in the past... I'm not like that anymore," he finished firmly. Slowly, he bent down and picked up his briefcase. Today it felt heavy like it carried all his burdens inside.

"So it's real then? It's not just a dream... _he's_ real!" she was beginning to sound hysterical. She hadn't yelled at him like that in a long while.

He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

That's right... she doesn't know_... _he thought to himself, in an attempt to calm his temper. His fiancée had moved to his small town after all that had happened... after he had changed... and everyone was afraid of him. Of course she didn't know... no one would have dared told her.

He didn't feel as angry anymore. After all, how could you be angry at someone for not knowing something? When he spoke again his words were softer and more understanding.

"Naoto... it's in the past, okay? I'm not like that anymore, so it doesn't matter... please don't bring it up again," his words were soft, yet firm, but he did not dare look back at her. This time not out of fear... he couldn't stand to look at someone who thought of him... like _that!_

"But Chie said-"

"-You've been talking to Chie about this?!" he exploded, all sense of calmness had vanished from him.

So she had been talking to Chie... he might have known. Thoughts passed through his mind... none of them pleasant... especially the idea of Chie saying more than what she should be saying... she should know better.

"Just forget it!" he snarled, now looking at her with venom in his eyes. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" he roared, and stormed out the house before his fiancée could say another word.


	2. Inescapable Past

**AN: **So this is a bit of an exposition chapter. Sorry folks, but it was necessary! Promise to have some _goodies_ in the next chapter ;)

* * *

"He's dead!"

Kanji stood frozen from shock in the staff office at Yasogami High School. His eyes were wide with disbelief and unacceptance. There was something inescapable in the air today, like a mystery unfolding before him.

He repeated the words again, forming the unsaintly shapes with his lips. The sound but a mere echo in his mind.

"He's DEAD!"

He felt it sink in this time, like a heavy slab of bricks being unloaded upon him.

After forty-odd years of teaching... Morooka was dead?

He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, and slumped carelessly into the staff lounge behind him with a loud thump. The soft cushions moulded around him as if trying to reach out to comfort.

He propped his elbow up on his knee and rested his head in his hand, exasperated. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but each time his lips curved to form different words, different sounds, the same sharp, surprised word replaced them.

"DEAD!"

An older man dressed in what looked like athletic clothing stood in front of him with a stern expression on his face, arms folded over chest. He was middle-aged now, with fine lines and silver threads of hair peaking through the jet-black. Kanji could still remember him from his school days as the once young P.E. teacher - and sometimes even English teacher (it was a small school after all) - Mr. Kondo.

"Tatsumi, stop that, it sounds really disrespectful!" Kondo glowered, but he couldn't really blame Kanji all that much, he was just as surprised as anyone; after all Morooka seemed as if he would live on forever, even if just out of stubbornness and spite.

"Sorry," Kanji sighed, and leaned back into the couch. He didn't know how to feel. When he was younger, Morooka had been a pain in the ass to him! Always lecturing, scolding and humiliating him in front of everyone for being a "_delinquent"_, as he had put it, but after everything happened... and Kanji put the past behind him... he actually found Morooka a pretty fascinating guy, the kind of man who has a tendency to grow on you, and the kind of man who was actually a lot smarter than what he seemed; he had been their philosophy teacher, after all, and often quoted Descartes and Voltaire, Kanji reminisced.

"There's going to be a school assembly this morning. You will have to take your students from homeroom there. I don't think many of them know about it yet, and that's probably best for now."

Kanji nodded, lost in thought. "Yeah... geez... I just don't know what to say. They're gonna have a hard time replacing him, I guess. I mean there's hardly enough staff here as it is, and who the Hell wants to live in a small town like this!" he finished with an ironic laugh.

"Well from what I've heard they've found someone already," Kondo explained. He noticed Kanji's expression changed to one of chocking astonishment, like the very idea was insane. "Yeah I know," he laughed, "Apparently straight after hearing the news about Morooka, the school board put an add up for a new Philosophy teacher - a bit soon if you ask me, but like you said, it's pretty hard getting people to come all the way out here, so I guess they just didn't want to waste any time. Anyway, so wouldn't you know it, the ad had hardly been up for half an hour and they already had a candidate. Now that's something you don't see every day in Inaba!"

Kanji tilted his head back and stared exhausted at the ceiling. He could hardly believe it. They were so short staffed that their P.E. teacher also worked as their English teacher, and suddenly they can find a replacement for Morooka in under an hour. He chuckled at fate, and how it seemed to be having a field day today.

"Well... shit." Kanji grinned poignantly, the day had only just begun...

* * *

It was getting late and Kanji was walking leisurely home after a long day teaching young minds how to cook, sew, and look after themselves.

After the assembly, the day had flown by for him. The principal didn't say anything to the school that Kanji hadn't already assumed. Morooka had passes away from old age in his sleep, and the school would honour and remember all the hard work and dedication he gave them. There was a time where Kanji felt he would have scoffed at the very idea, but now, well... the old bastard wasn't that bad, he thought.

The only announcement that was to Kanji's surprise, was the fact that after school clubs were cancelled for the week.. He hadn't been expecting that, but he guessed it made sense. But damn, that would have been a really good excuse to stay back even later than he had to, seeing how he supervised the sewing club and all...

He could have just told Naoto that the club had run overtime because of the current project they were working on... that it just ran so late he lost track of the time... and he thought it was best to stay overnight at the school... and thought it was best that he just stayed there... just stayed at the school forever...

He stopped in his tracks. His eyes were fixated on the ground.

Was this how he really felt?

Something... was... terribly wrong.

_"Get outta here you FAG!"_

He jerked sideways, briefcase colliding with the stone pavements with a clank. His eyes were wide, searching the empty streets. His right hand clutching at his heart. Blood thumped loudly in his ears.

"This is just too much," he said aloud, breathless with fear at the emptiness that surrounded him.

He bent down to pick up the briefcase, embarrassed at how his memories were haunting him. For Christ sake, he thought he had gotten over this shit! Hadn't he dealt with all the crap when he was a teenager and gotten over it like a real man?!

He cursed under his breath, and without thinking kicked the street-lamp next to him, letting out a barbaric yell. He was glad no one was around to witness this...

It was all because of that stupid brat that this was happening!

He had forgotten it all! The pain, the humiliation... the heartache... had put it all behind him until that fuckin' day almost three months ago... that fuckin' day... that fuckin' kid!

He could still see the first year in his mind, with his round innocent face, worried eyes yet confident smile.

What the fuck was he thinking? Did he really think it would work out?!

Kanji gritted his teeth. He hadn't meant to witness it at all, but once he realised what was happening it was like he couldn't tear his eyes from him. Like a memory being re-enacted in front of him. Déjà vu overcame him, paralysed him. Even now, he could still feel part of him wanting to call out to the kid, to warn him...

_ "Don't do it! Don't fuckin' do it!" _ his mind had screeched, as the small pale first year bowed his head in embarrassment, and with outstretched arms offered his confession letter to the boy in front of him.

_"DON'T FUCKIN' DO IT!"_

The second year looked down at the younger boy, a serious expression on his face. "This a confession?" he asked, sourly, without taking the letter from him.

The first year lowered his arms, his hands trembling as they clasped the paper tightly, and gave one empty nod.

Kanji had recognised his pain instantly; like someone had reached into your chest and with an iron grasp, and pulled your heart slowly, leaving you to endure every painful moment until it was torn clean from your chest.

_"Too late..."_

The second year gave a satisfied smirk. His hand quickly rose to clasp the first year's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Well, it's about time," he cooed softly.

... that wasn't supposed to happen.

...that's not how things were supposed to happen.

He had stood there lifelessly, like watching a cruel alternative past self live out a memory.

And that kid.. his face... his goddamn face when his senpai had accepted his confession. The big glassy eyes, the ecstatic smile... but most of all, the goddamn look of relief!

He could have wrung the kid's fuckin' neck!

He spat on the ground vulgarly, turned, and began walking in the opposite direction from his house.

... that wasn't how life worked.

...the kid should have learned that...

...he had to learn that...

HE SHOULD HAVE GODDAMN LEARNED THAT!

However, everything went smoothly for him. Went as well as one could have dreamed.

His crush was now his, and when the other students eventually found out... do you think they gave a fuck?! No. The worst he ever got of it... he gritted his teeth... the worst...

"So... you're going with a guy?"

"Well... yeah..."

He slammed his briefcase forcefully against the brick wall beside him. A flood of hot tears ran down his ashen face, as he sobbed openly in the deserted street.

His body felt flushed with rage and resentment for the brat.

"And what about your friends?!" Kanji bellowed at the sky, as if the child might be up there watching him somehow. "They were just okay with that! Your friends were just okay with that... _HE_ WAS FUCKING OKAY WITH THAT!" he yelled, as drops of spittle flew from his mouth.

He had to leave, and as if they had a mind of their own, his legs began to run, taking him as far away from it all as fast as they could.

Pushing harder, faster... it all seemed so familiar.

They burned and ached with a fiery pain but he didn't stop. He was acting rashly, his mind was like a tangled spider's web, and he knew that by doing this he was only assisting the cruel, deranged hand of fate, but... he wasn't going home tonight.

* * *

"It's time for Teddie's Amazing Commodities!" the youthful, sparkling blonde man announced enthusiastically with a flourish. "I have a very special deal for you today! It's the one of a kind, limited edition, Kanji-kun! Complete with baggage and emotional turmoil. He's down, he's out, and for a small coin, he's YOURS!" he threw his hands energetically in the air, and gave a quick graceful twirl.

He paused dramatically, like a spotlight had fallen upon him, then pointed a long, slender finger at an unkempt, surly Kanji, whom sat wrapped in a thick blanket on Teddie's couch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very rare specimen we have here, so we're only giving out one per customer while stocks last! So hurry, pick up those phones! You don't want this one to get away from YYYOOOUUU!"

"... thanks Teddie," Kanji grumbled, his lips twitched with annoyance.

Teddie had been like this ever since he first got the job as the new Sunday Shopping Channel host, replacing the former host Tanaka-san. He couldn't blame him for taking pride in his job, he guessed, but still...

Teddie let himself fall back into the chair behind him, and with closed eyes, smiled, pleased with himself.

"Anytime my bosom buddy!" he opened his eyes theatrically, and gave Kanji a dashing smile.

Kanji was used to Teddie's antics. He had always been strange, but in the best way, and he had always been Kanji's friend... even when...

He was grateful to have Ted in times like these. When he just couldn't face going home to Naoto, there was always an empty couch waiting for him at Teddie's place; even if the place was just a small apartment along the shopping district of Inaba.

Kanji sighed, and stretched out on the couch, a fluffed pillow under his head. This was the second time he had done this to Naoto in three months. Tomorrow was going to be _fun_, he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, my dear Kanji-kun. Whatever shall we do with you?" Teddie teased, resting his tilted head in the palm of his hand.

Kanji responded with a disgruntled snort.

"Well, I'm just saying. If you don't like Naoto anymore then maybe it's time..." he trailed off.

Kanji sat bolt upright. "It's not like I hate her or anything!" he said, sounding defensive. "It's just..."

_"TATSUMI YOU FAG!"_

Kanji filched as the words echoed in his mind. I'm not like that, his mind whispered back to the memory.

"Naoto just... she thinks there's something wrong with me... ever since I began having those dream..."

"Well, friend, if you're not well you should go see a doc."

"Not that kind of _wrong,_ idiot!" Kanji shouted.

The room filled with an awkward silence, and as Kanji spoke, his words cut through it like a knife.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Teddie waved one graceful hand dismissively, like a Lord pardoning his subject.

Kanji sighed. So Teddie was going to make this difficult...

"It's just... she seems to think...," he clenched his teeth, "she seems to think I'm some kind of queer, all because of these damn dreams I've been having... well, okay, so they're memories from my childhood but... that's in the past! I'm not like that, dammit! Why can't she seem to understand that? It's not fuckin' hard!"

Kanji waited for Teddie's response, as his anger swelled inside him. And he waited... and waited... the fire inside him begun to die, and soon leaked out of him until he was left with nothing but a cold uncertainty.

"It's... it's not that hard... right?" he sounded like he was pleading.

When Teddie spoke again, his voice smooth and without mockery. "Well, there was that time-"

"For fuck sake Ted, not you too!" Kanji spat, glaring poisonously at his friend. " That was in the past! Are we all Goddamn clear on that now?!"

Teddie held his hands out in front of him awkwardly. "Okay, okay, settle down. I was just saying."

"Well don't!" Kanji snapped.

"Fine!" Teddie pouted. As he sat there in thought, his mouth curved curiously. "There is one thing I've always wanted to know..." his voice flowed nostalgically.

Kanji didn't like where this was going. "What?!" he snarled.

"What happened to the boy?"

He stopped breathing. Eyes burned. Could hardly swallow, like there was a thick lump caught in his throat.

"...what..." he chocked.

"The boy you confessed to. What happened, what did he say? You said you weren't like that anymore so I thought you'd finally be okay with telling me... I tell you Kanji, I've been waiting all these years, curious of what he had said to you... so what was it?"

His heart was in a vice. Breathing impossible.

Hastily, he pulled the blanket over his head and curled into a ball.

"I... honestly..." his chest was tight and constricted. "I honestly don't know what the fuck you're on about." He closed his eyes, and let himself be taken away from the world.


	3. A Long Awaited Meeting

**AN: **A very belated chapter, I know. Hope you like it! A little slow, but the story has now been ignited ;)

* * *

_"Finally..."_

_The word slipped out of Kanji's mouth before he could stop himself. It was but a mere whisper, but that still didn't stop his cheeks from flushing red with embarrassment. _

_Surely... _he_ must have heard that? But whether _he_ heard it or not the boy didn't say a word. _He_ stood silently, _his_ eyes fixed on Kanji like _he_ was studying his every move in a serious, stern fashion. _

_Kanji's eyes darted away from the boy. It was too awkward to try and hold _his_ piercing, unblinking gaze. _

_The air was thick and tense with uncertainty, but he couldn't back down now... _

_"Senpai..." he began in a soft, wavering voice. His hands curled tight at his sides. "I... I love you..." he couldn't believe the words which were spilling from his mouth. He couldn't think straight... it was like a fog clouded his mind... what the Hell was he doing?!_

_"I... I love you, senpai!" his voice was strained, his lips trebling. _

_A loud clunking sound made him jump and turn frantically, his body shaking with shock. Someone else was there...? Someone else had been there during his confession?!_

_A few books were scattered at the person's feet. Their covers wide open, and pages folded like they had been dropped. Kanji saw that the watcher was shaking too... but in a different way... a raging way._

_Kanji could feel his eyes burning, his throat dry and tight, no words able to pass his lips. This wasn't supposed to happen... _he_ wasn't supposed to see this happen!_

_He wanted to say something - he had to say something - but the words refused to come! His mouth hung open in shock._

_The watcher took a few steps towards Kanji, and it took all his might not to back away, despite his instincts telling him to run like Hell! They stood frozen, like their limbs had stopped working, their head tilted to the ground, and their body shook harder, like a wave ready to crash down upon Kanji. _

_"Kanji..." they hissed through clenched teeth. Their head cocked up, eyes snapping at Kanji's. _

_"Kanji... YOU FAG!" _

_As the fist hurled full force towards Kanji's face, he knew what had happened could never be undone..._

* * *

His only companion was the lumpy, old couch.

Or at least it had been for the past week, thanks to his fiancée, Naoto.

He grumbled as he walked sulkily to work, and resented the fact that it wasn't really thanks to Naoto, it was thanks to him - for being such a damn idiot.

He hadn't gone home that night, but instead stayed at the infamous Teddie's. That wasn't such a big deal, right? She was just overreacting. That was women for you! Always getting hysterical over nothing! You'd think they just did it because they liked the drama, like some kind of attention seeking whore!

He sighed.

No.

No...

It was definitely his fault.

She wasn't the one who turned off her phone to avoid him, then ran to a friend's house without saying a word, stayed the night, then returned home in the early morning the next day just for a clean change of clothes while hoping desperately not to be caught by him... he hated it when he knew he was in the wrong, and hated it even more that he couldn't stop himself from being in the wrong. It was like walking straight into his own doom, and he knew it, but like an addict couldn't stop himself.

It had been a week since Morooka's passing, and the school board had not just met their new eager candidate, but apparently also hired them too. Kanji couldn't blame them, in fact, he was surprised they even held such formalities as an interview, rather than just hire them on the spot, seeing how desperate they were for staff and all.

And today was the day! He would finally meet this teacher who was crazy enough to take a job out in the middle of no-where.

As he passed through the school gates he hoped that the new Philosophy teacher was some attractive, young woman, with curves in all the right places! An empty feeling filled him, as he tried to convince himself that's what he needed.

A blonde too, he thought, just for a change of pace. And at that moment he both hated and loved himself (a sickening love, which feels like poison in the veins). How could he do that to Naoto, his fiancée, and once his best friend... but all the same... he knew he would.

Best hope it's a man then, he thought begrudgingly, for Naoto's sake, and tried to ignore the warning he felt in his heart...

He entered the staff office with the same gaunt face he had worn for the past three months. His head was lowered to the ground, like it was too heavy to even lift, and eyes stared hopelessly at his feet, like they were made of lead.

He grumbled a pathetic 'hello' to whoever might be in the room, not the he expected there to be many of the teachers in yet, he had arrived far earlier than the majority usually did (another one of his, oh so clever, avoid Naoto tactics).

He felt nervous, like eyes were upon him, intricately watching his every move. He looked up, and had to bite back the shock.

In front of him was a tall, slender man, with a slight muscular physique, and shoulder's almost as broad as Kanji's - and that was saying something! His hair was a pale white that almost shone silver in the light, it matched his serious eyes which were framed by sleek, black glasses. He stood coolly, one hand in pants pocket, as he started at Kanji with unwavering sternness.

Kanji's heart thumped rapidly in his chest, his palms felt sweaty. He couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the curves of the man's lips, then trailing down and drinking in how his suit fit so snugly against his body.

He felt himself backing away, like the man was contagious with something Kanji didn't' want, that Kanji felt he had been trying to avoid his entire life.

His face burned with the heat as he tried to say something so he could leave without any trouble. "I-I... I gotta..."

The man took a firm step towards Kanji, making Kanji flinch with fear.

"No-no! Stop!" Kanji tried to say, his words sounding mashed and broken, but the man didn't stop, and walked over to him like no obstacle in his way would stop him.

He stood close to Kanji, so close Kanji could feel the warmth of his breath on his skin. The man looked into his eyes with a fierce, dour, determination. His face unchanged, smooth, almost still.

It felt unnerving for Kanji. The words he wanted to say curled up in the back of his throat, never leaving, making him want to choke.

The man leaned in swiftly, his right hand clasped the back of Kanji's neck, pulling him in. And in a moment their cheeks were pressed against each other. Kanji could feel the heat pulsating off the man's soft skin, and stopped breathing.

Then, he heard a smooth, level voice whisper coaxingly into his ear.

"... finally..."

The shard of ice plummeted through Kanji's heart.

The avalanche crashed down upon him.

The gale wind gushed any breath from him.

And the staff office's door opened with a small creak as Mr. Kondo walked sleepily in.

"Mornin'," he mumbled under his breath, then looked up to greet his fellow employees. "Oh, Tatsumi, I see you've met our new Philosophy teacher Seta-san."

Kanji's eyes shifted nervously from Kondo to the new guy, like a child _almost_ caught red-handed.

He looked over at the new teacher, who was standing several steps away from him, coolly slouched back against a desk like he had been there the entire time.

His face still smooth and unreadable.

_But... I could have sworn he was... damn that bastard moves fast!_ Kanji thought, feeling more rattled by the minute.

"Seta Souji," the man said with a smooth level voice, "nice to meet you Kanji." his face remained unchanged.

Kanji's lips twitched. This Souji guy... there's was something strange about him... it made him... uncomfortable. He could feel panic rising in his throat.

He had to run.

Run far away.

A voice from afar, "Tatsumi, you okay?"

Run the fuck away!

Run the fuck... run the fuck

A voice from another world, "Tatsumi-san!"

... run the fuck

... out!

_ "We told you to get the fuck out of this town!"_

He gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes shut, trying to block out the burning image from his mind.

_ "TATSUMI YOU FAG!"_

A voice from another universe, "TATSUMI!"

It never ended.

Why did the pain never end?

"OI, TATSUMI!" a voice which pulled him back to reality.

His eyes flickered up to a weary Kondo, still in a half-daze. His throat was dry, he could not swallow.

"Is everything okay...?" Kondo asked uncertainly.

Kanji gave one small nod, anything more and he felt he would crumble to the ground. From the corner of his eye he could feel the gaze of Souji fixated upon him, like he was seeing straight through him. He didn't like it. He didn't like _him._ Something was wrong with him... something was terribly wrong...

"I'm outta here!" he snapped suddenly, and stormed out of the room leaving a blazing trail behind him.

And as he raced down the narrow halls, he could feel his mind wanting desperately to escape them... to escape _him... _and wanting to fire questions at him, but he didn't want it to. It could just shut the hell up for once! But even as he thought this, one question managed to escape; a question he knew would haunt him for the rest of the day:

... how did _he_ know his name?

Sure, he knew him as Tatsumi - Kondo had made sure of that - but how did he know his first name? Did Kondo tell him that too? Maybe he wasn't listening as hard as he thought he was... or maybe he had told him prior to Kanji meeting him, after all, wasn't Kondo one of the people helping with the interview? He might have just told the new guy about everyone, they did have a very small staff... or maybe...?

He forced the thought away. His mind sighed heavily with lament.

..._not again..._


End file.
